


Opening Day

by gryffindorJ



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Anal Sex, Blow Jobs, Kissing, M/M, Masturbation, UST
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-03-04
Updated: 2015-03-04
Packaged: 2018-03-16 09:03:10
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,014
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3482378
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/gryffindorJ/pseuds/gryffindorJ
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Sirius loves football and nothing is better than the first day of the season. According to Sirius at least, Remus can't manage to care as much.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Opening Day

Remus was going to kill whoever was banging on his door. He slid his hand under his pillow and gripped his wand. There was a loud thump and the door shivered as if the arsehole had kicked it. Remus pulled his wand to his chest. Whoever was out there was dead. The fucker was dead. Remus could do it, kill someone that is. Technically he never had but he was sure he could. He'd have to get out of bed first, though. 

The thumping at his door was echoed by the thumping on the inside of his skull. He couldn't remember when he got in last night but he sure as hell knew it was too damn early for this knocking nonsense. 

"Moony! Get your arse out of bed and let me in. I saw slag tits down stairs and she's liable to come roger me if you don't save me." 

Christ, it was Sirius. Remus didn't think he could kill him, not for this at least, maybe just torture him a bit. 

"Coming," Remus called and then immediately regretted it. Merlin, his head ached. 

He rolled out of bed and the floor pitched and swayed beneath him. "Bugger," Remus groaned, squeezing his eyes shut and holding his head on with his hand. He could make it to the door without opening his eyes. He shuffled across the floor, tripping over his discarded boots, stumbling the last few feet to the door, and falling into it. 

He undid the three locks and opened his eyes as he pulled open the door. "Why didn't you Apparate?" he demanded as Sirius walked in – the room only spinning slightly now. 

Sirius looked him slowly up and down, his gaze stopping on Remus's crotch, and his eyes twinkled with amusement. 

"What?" Remus said, putting his hand protectively over his balls. 

"You said you were coming when I knocked. Reckoned I interrupted your morning –" Sirius finished the phrase with a hand gesture, raised brows, and an insufferable smirk. 

"Hadn't got to that yet," Remus said dryly, turning to close the door and lock it. 

"I can always help." 

Remus turned back to Sirius and it was his turn to look Sirius up and down. He was in his standard boots, jeans, and today he had on Remus's favourite jumper – the soft grey one that was a too tight, and if Sirius lifted his arms you could see a patch of skin between the waist of his jeans and the hem of his jumper. The same patch Remus ached to run his tongue across. His Arsenal scarf, which somehow he managed to look as if it were made, colours and all, just for him, completed the look. Looking at him, Remus quite forgot that only a minute ago he would have happily choked Sirius with the scarf. 

"As tempting as the offer is –" And it was quite tempting, Sirius was very good with his hands. "– I'm liable to be sick before we truly get going." 

"Here." Sirius reached into his back pocket and flipped a clear vial at Remus. Remus, not expecting it, and the room still blurry at the edges, didn't attempt to catch it. The bottle hit him in the chest and fell to the floor. Sirius laughed, "How many did you have last night, Moony?" 

"I lost track after the shots of home-brewed whisky," Remus replied as he bent to retrieve the potion. He winced as he stood, doing his best not to jostle the contents of his stomach, which threatened to return in short order. 

"Jamie's mum does brew a mean batch," said Sirius with a fond smile. 

Remus made an indistinct noise in reply as he uncorked the bottle. He chugged the contents as he shuffled back to his bed. He could feel Sirius's gaze locked on his throat as it bobbed up and down, swallowing the foul tasting, but effective, cure. 

He crawled back into bed and pulled the duvet over his head, waiting for the potion to work. 

"You can't go back to sleep," Sirius said, voice so close he was clearly standing over him. 

"Why not?" Remus asked burying his head deeper into his pillow, not caring to wait for the reply. 

"It's opening day. And the first rule of opening day is: no matter how rough you had it the night before you are up and ready to go, early." 

"I wish I had it rough last night," Remus grumbled. 

"What was that?" Sirius pulled the covers away to see Remus's face. 

"I asked how everything went last night."

"Minor skirmish. I'll tell you about it later, You can lick my wounds." 

Remus met Sirius's eyes and said, "You're not going to leave off are you?" Sirius shook his head. "Fine. Can I shower first at least?" Remus rolled out of bed, already feeling much better, and took off his t-shirt and shorts and walked to the bathroom in hopes that Sirius would follow him. He didn't. 

Remus emerged fifteen minutes later, clean, fresh and having wanked himself off. He looked at Sirius hard at work at today's crossword in the _Prophet_. 

Remus sat on the edge of the bed and pulled on his shoes. "What's a bloke gotta do to get laid around here?" Remus asked lightly, but he really had been sure that Sirius would join him in the shower. 

"Business first, Moony, then we can play," Sirius said, folding up the paper tightly and putting it on the table. 

"You wanked before you got here." 

"You know me well. But you also know that wouldn’t have stopped me if we didn’t have somewhere we have to be. Times wasting, let's go." Sirius grabbed Remus's coat from the hooks on the wall and tossed it at him. 

"Why are we going so early?" Remus whined, not upset about the time anymore so much as Sirius's lack of interest in any intimacy between them. 

"Breakfast," Sirius replied simply. He opened the door and ushered Remus out before he could even start to protest.

OOOOOO

The greasy cafe on the corner was lit up like a beacon in the soggy morning light. Remus stopped to wait and cross the road but Sirius grabbed his wrist and yanked him along. They dodged past lorries, speeding cars and over slick cobbles; Sirius moving as if his feet didn't even touch the ground and Remus tripping after him. Sirius leapt the last few feet across the pavement, landing with his hand on the door. He pulled it open and bowed Remus, whose heart was in his throat, in with a grin.

"Bloody perfect idiot," Remus grumbled and Sirius chortled. 

Remus found a table that two girls – who looked like they’d tripped out of the club straight into the cafe – had just vacated. Sirius didn't notice the long looks the birds gave him as they passed him. His eyes were on Remus. He had a light in his eyes and a bounce in his step that Remus wasn't awake enough to deal with quite yet. It was the first day of the football season and so Remus would need all of his patience to deal with him. A cup of tea would help his patience along nicely. It was as if the waitress had heard his thoughts. The waitress, the young daughter of the middle Eastern family who owned the cafe, appeared at Remus's elbow and slid a cup of tea onto the table. 

"Thank you," Remus said, cradling the hot cup in his cold hands. 

Sirius slid into the seat across from Remus and said, "He'll have a full English breakfast. A cup of tea for me, and some toast. Also get him some coffee." The waitress turned with a nod and headed for the kitchen. "Why are you scowling at me?" Sirius asked as he pulled a Muggle newspaper off the table next to them. 

"I'm not scowling," Remus said, rubbing the place between his brows that wrinkled up when he was scowling. "You don't have to order for me." 

"You're right. You're a big lad who can choose his own breakfast, but not today. You need a proper English breakfast on opening day." 

"Why exactly?" Remus asked. He added sugar to his tea. 

"Look," Sirius brandished the paper at Remus so he couldn't actually see it. "The line on Arsenal isn't very good. We need all the luck we can get." 

Remus sat back so that the waitress could slide his food onto the table and said, "This is about betting then?" 

"No," Sirius said in a rush, and then added, "A little bit, yes. We're going to do that after this. But for the Gunners they need to win, then my day will be complete." 

Remus speared a mushroom and asked, "Then why am I the only one eating?" 

"Mrs Potter fed me already." Sirius poured milk into his tea and stirred it twice. Remus loved watching Sirius do simple things like make his tea. He would circle the spoon around the cup twice, always in the middle so that the spoon didn't clank against the side. He would then primly set the spoon on the saucer and sip the tea as perfectly as if he were the Queen herself. It was small things like this that Remus felt were his secret, the parts of Sirius no one saw. Loud, brash, temperamental Sirius; everyone knew him. Manners sewn into his bones so that he even made tea properly, he belonged to Remus. 

Sirius then reached across and grabbed a sausage off Remus's plate without asking and ate half of it in one bite. Remus paused in the act of shovelling beans onto his toast and looked at Sirius, whose lips gleamed with grease as he chewed and nodded companionably at Remus. Remus shook his head with a quiet laugh and looked back down at his food. Sirius's boot nudged his foot under the table then slid behind his leg and he brushed the toe of his shoe firmly against Remus's calf. Remus felt his face heat. This Sirius was his as well. 

"What time were you at the Potters?" Remus asked trying to focus on his food. 

"Went back there early this morning. Six, I think. Was hungry and knew you be naffed if I woke you up too early." 

"Thank you for waiting a whole hour." 

"You're welcome." 

"You stayed out all night? I thought last night was nothing big." 

Sirius shrugged and leant back in his seat, the toe of his boot slowly travelling up the inside of Remus's leg. "It wasn't. Took for bloody ever though." Sirius yawned and reached across for Remus's coffee and took a long gulp. His foot continued to travel upwards to the top of Remus's legs; Remus loved Sirius's long legs. He moved his foot ever so delicately before Remus snatched it with his free hand. 

"Are you sure you wouldn't rather go home and go to bed?" Remus said, squeezing the toe of Sirius's boot.

Sirius looked innocent, or as innocent as it was possible for Sirius to look, and shook his head. "Today only comes once a year. Where as you come – thanks, love." Sirius looked up and smirked at the waitress who had placed their check on the table. 

Remus finished his breakfast and wiped his mouth on his napkin before setting it on the table. "Where are we off to now?" 

"Got an errand to run," Siruis said, standing and putting a five pound note on the table. 

Remus didn't stop him but merely hid his laugh in the collar of his coat. Sirius still wasn't very good with Muggle money and it would make the waitress's day. 

The rain had started again as they made their way to the tube station. They trundled along on the red line, Sirius placing his hand on the rail close to Remus so that their fingers brushed. 

"You're right," Remus said quietly in Sirius's ear as they swayed with the tube. Sirius perked up and looked hopefully at Remus. He did enjoy being right. "Today is special, for you, I understand. And like you said, I come all the time. Like in the shower this morning." 

Sirius's head whipped to the side and he looked down at Remus, scandalized. "Without me?" 

"I did invite you. Look, I think this is our stop." Remus let go of the railing and headed to the door, letting Sirius chase after him. 

*

If Remus's neighbourhood was dodgy, which indeed it really was, then the one they were headed towards could only be classified as dangerous. Remus gripped his wand tightly in his pocket but Sirius walked with his easy swagger through the shadowy streets. 

Remus noticed a couple more blokes walking the same direction as they were. One of them had a scarf on like Sirius. It was a West Brom one though. 

They came to a stop in front of a shop that looked like a long abandoned tea room. "This is where your bookie is?" Remus asked sceptically. 

"Changes locations. Better that way." Sirius shoved his hands in his pocket and got in the queue like every other bloke. Remus could not believe the wait to place a bet on a silly football match, but he stood with Sirius anyway. 

Luckily things moved rather quickly and before Remus became truly soaked from the rain, they were being ushered into the shop by a burly man whose face had seen better days. 

"Thought I'd be seeing you today." 

Remus turned toward the voice, which he recognized. He found he wasn’t as surprised as he might have been to see Grubbly-Plank. 

"Doesn't take a seer to know I'd find you, but if you know my wager, I'll split my winnings with you," Sirius said, taking a chair at the table with her. 

She laughed and smiled at Sirius with adoration and said, "The inner eye never liked me much but I do know fortune favours you." 

Remus tried not to roll his eyes. Grubbly-Plank had taught their Care of Magical Creatures Class for a year and had always liked Sirius. Remus was sure the fact of him being a bloke, not a bird, had kept her from loving him completely. Though his mouth and hair were as pretty as any girl's, his long perfect nose and bold cheek bones saved him from looking anything but a man. 

"What can I do for you today, chap?" she said, flipping a page in her book and setting her monocle more firmly. 

"First you can pay me for the Juventus win. Then I'm giving you half of that back on the match of the day and then I've a couple others I want to place." 

She huffed and groaned, handing over the mixture of Pounds and Galleons to Sirius before he counted them and returned them to her. 

They completed their transaction with a hand-shake for which Remus felt she held his hand too long. "Good to see you, Wilhemina," Sirius said, blinking his eyes softly and giving her his best half smile, his patented flirtatious look. 

"Get on with you," she said, snatching her hand away and waving them to the door. 

The rain had settled into the standard drizzle when they emerged back outside. 

"Wilhemina?" Remus said, giving Sirius a look. 

"She likes when I use her Christian name," Sirius replied. 

"I bet she does." Sirius gave Remus a look, which Remus ignored. "We've had breakfast, we've been to your bookie, now what? Are we headed to the match?" 

"Arsenal doesn't play till later. Haven't got tickets anyway. Bloody expensive." 

"That was a small fortune you just had in your hands," Remus pointed out. 

"Can't use my winnings for that. My good looks aren't going to pay the rent." 

"If your land-lady was Wilhemina they could." 

Sirius shoved Remus playfully but he only laughed more. 

"Careful Lupin, I'll put you over my knee and swat you for that." 

"Back to my place then?" Remus said, smiling hopefully. "Or do I need to keep going on about how pretty you are before you'll take me there?" 

"We have to go to the pub. We go there to keep track of the matches." 

"So soon?" Remus said. He checked his watch. 

"It's what one does today." 

Remus let an evil smile slide across his face and said, "Sure you wouldn't rather go back to the tea shop and watch? I bet she'll plait your hair for you if you ask real nice." 

Sirius grabbed Remus’s upper arm and swung him around so they were only inches apart. "Think you're funny, Moony?" 

"I do." Remus said firmly. "Don't you?" 

Sirius gave a non-committal shake of his head and said, "Sometimes. Didn't think it was very funny you wanked without me." 

"Back to my place then. I'll make up for it."

OOOOOO

Remus could've stayed in his pathetic little flat all day had Sirius not been so insistent they had to get to the pub. He did feel a little willing to be dragged along after their quick stop home.

Feeling Sirius’s silken hair between his fingers, Sirius's tongue on his balls, and then Sirius swallowing his cock to the root would be enough to get Remus through the rest of the day. Remus looked out of the corner of his eyes at Sirius's beautiful full bottom lip and reconsidered. It was enough to last the next couple of hours, hopefully. 

Sirius pulled open the door to the pub, letting his hand brush across Remus's arse as he walked through the door. 

Sirius still seemed a bit wound up, but the blow job certainly seemed to have taken the edge off. It didn’t matter that Sirius had let Remus beg for it all day, when it came to it, Sirius had been the one on his knees begging for Remus to fuck his mouth. Sex – any way it came – could temper Sirius's fire, for a bit. 

Impulsive, reckless and volatile were good ways to describe Sirius. Remus preferred passionate. Whether it was the love for his footie team or his friends, he felt it all to his core. He carried that with him into bed. He kissed, licked, touched, sucked, swallowed, fucked as if every cell in his body depended on it. Remus felt himself getting aroused again just thinking about it. 

"Oi! Prongs!" Sirius shouted over the crowd. James was easy to spot, his hair going in every direction. They pushed their way to the other side of the pub where James stood against a wall that was plastered with Spurs posters and photographs, and oddly, a small section just behind James's head of photos of Queen. 

"What's all this?" Remus said, studying the photo of Freddie Mercury wrapped in a glittering jumpsuit. 

"Proprietor's kid has a bit of a thing for them," James replied with a shrug. 

"Son or daughter?" Sirius said with a snort. 

They all turned their heads to look behind the bar where the owner and his son were pouring pint after pint. The son was about James's build, tall and skinny. He had messy, shoulder length hair, a sparse beard, and wore a denim jacket.

"Bet it's the daughter," said James. "'Houses of the Holy's more his speed. The daughter didn't mention it when you shagged her?" 

"Her mouth was too busy," Sirius replied, pointedly not looking at Remus. "How about when you did?"

"Shhh!" James exclaimed, flapping his hands in a panic. "Wormtail will tell Lily and she always gives me a look when she hears about things that happened years ago." 

Remus wanted to say, _And you think I'm OK with hearing about it?_ , but bit his tongue and turned to see where Peter had got to. He appeared minutes later, carrying a round for all of them. 

"Cheers," Sirius said, taking two pints from Peter's hands and handing one to Remus. 

"Where've you two been?" Peter said, sliding onto a stool so that he looked at least a bit taller. 

"Breakfast and a trip to the bookie," Remus answered, earning him a glare from Sirius. Remus raised his brows in question but it was immediately answered. 

"Oh ho ho!" James said with a big grin. "How is our dear Wilhemina? She still mad for your arse?" He reached to pinch Sirius's aforementioned arse. Sirius dodged, pushing his hand away and running into Peter, who slopped his drink everywhere. 

"It's your arse she wants. Sorry, Wormtail." Sirius moved behind Remus to shield himself from James. 

"If we went with what you two think, everyone who ever existed wants your arses," Peter said into his pint. 

"They do," Sirius and James said at the same time, making them both laugh and making Peter and Remus roll their eyes. 

"So what do you think, Padfoot? Who'd you put your gold on?" James asked. 

"Took the straight line on Man City and Aston Villa. Doubled up on Ipswich. Gunners as well." 

"You ever bet against Arsenal?" Peter asked, his voice innocently curious. Sirius gave him a scandalized look, but before he could reply, James said, "Two years ago. How do you think he got the motorcycle?" 

"Jesus! Haven't I got any secrets with you lot?" Sirius said. 

"I'd imagine not," Remus replied. 

"I can think of a couple," James said,almost inaudiblylooking up to the telly, which was showing an advertisement for breakfast cereal. 

Remus looked out of the corner of his eyes at Sirius, who was pretending not to hear what James had said. It was safe to say that James suspected a good deal more than he actually knew. It was also safe to say that he was no idiot. They'd all shared a room for seven bloody years. James was a clever lad and too observant for his own good, damn him. 

"Oh good, it's started," Peter said, as if he had no idea of the silent happenings around him. Honestly, he probably didn't. Remus gripped Peter's shoulder and squeezed him affectionately. Bless Wormtail and his innocence. 

The pub hushed as the broadcast started, even though the telly wasn't on loud enough to hear. They showed the teams lining up to go onto the pitch. Though he found Quidditch more to his liking, Remus always got excited when the match was about to start. His mum's dad had loved football, of course. Remus remembered watching England win the World Cup when he was quite a young boy – how happy the entire village was, the celebration afterwards, his first taste of whisky. It made him feel secure and happy seeing a game start. Not to mention he always thought the kits were rather nice. Sirius might have to wear one about just so Remus could undress him. 

Remus couldn't help but look unabashedly at Sirius and grin. He still remembered sitting in Sirius's bed when they were thirteen explaining the offside rule to Sirius. Remus thought that surely part of Sirius's passion for the sport had at least a bit to do with him. Though he could be an annoying bugger about it, Remus still took pride in that. 

The whistle blew and the match started. Immediately, the pub erupted with noise, several people yelling at the telly as if they could be heard by the players: "No don't pass to him, he's an idiot!" "Look behind you, look behind you!" "Don't let him bloody score! We're only two minutes in!" 

Sirius was, naturally, the most entertaining to Remus. He watched with the kind of attention Sirius had rarely demonstrated in school. If only Professor McGonagall could see him now. Whenever the ball was on the half of the pitch moving towards the goal, Sirius would practically thrum with excitement, as if every forward motion could be a goal. The ball going the other way was always a disaster about to happen. "Pick your head up, you lazy fuck," Sirius yelled at the keeper. 

"How big do you think he is?" James asked with a smirk. 

"He's my height. Has a stone on me though," Sirius answered without looking away from the screen. 

"Would you call him a lazy fuck to his face?" James asked. 

"Probably," Sirius said, taking a long slow drink of his pint. 

Remus grinned into his drink, such a bloody show-off. Given the chance Sirius would go out there and play any position you asked, and given that it was Sirius and he was good at everything he did, probably be on the national side by next year. 

Remus did not like getting dragged out of bed so early, hadn't needed the full English, and while the trip to the bookie had been illuminating, it wasn't Remus's idea of time well spent. But he did enjoy – almost as much as he enjoyed anything else – watching Sirius watch the match. The passion he so freely exhibited was even more intoxicating than Mrs Potter's home-brew. Remus's heart swelled in his chest and his trousers felt slightly uncomfortable. He quickly downed the rest his drink and moved over to the barman to ask for another as a distraction. 

By the half Remus was three pints in and feeling his hangover was quite behind him. 

"Gotta go to the toilets," Remus said, clapping Sirius on the shoulder. He felt as if he floated like a soap bubble as he walked down the dark back corridor to the loos, which had been built into the old carriage house behind the pub. 

There was a line, of course, so many of the men had given up waiting and pissed against the fence. That'd make the owner's wife really happy. Having experienced her wrath before, Remus patiently waited. 

When he finally got into the loo, he was the only one left. Once he finished up, there was a loud banging on the locked door. "Christ, Moony! Let me in, I'm going to burst!" Sirius yelled. 

Remus unlocked the door and opened it, saying, "Why didn't you use your wand?" 

"Brains too flooded to think. Move." Sirius shouldered his way to the toilet and Remus closed and relocked the door before returning to the sink to wash his hands. 

"Ahhh,Moony, I love match day," Sirius said, stepping out of the doorless stall, flies still undone. 

Remus watched him in mirror and he couldn't tear his gaze away as Sirius slowly did up his trousers. He should've been less open about it, because as Sirius slowly looked up, he caught Remus looking. His eyes were shaded by his fringe that fell forward. Remus could still detect a glint in them as a wicked smile crawled across Sirius's lips. 

"Like something you see, Moony?" 

"Who likes it better, me or the barman's daughter?" Remus said, still smarting from the earlier revelation, and the golden ale making his tongue and temper much more sharp than usual. 

Sirius didn't even have the decency to look shocked. He tossed his head back and his smile became smug. "That was years ago. You can't be jealous." 

"Ordering me about, Black?" And even while he said it, Remus was wondering why he was being such a tit about it. 

Sirius pressed his body close behind Remus and met his eyes in the mirror. "Don't be that way, Moony." Sirius said quietly in Remus's ear. "No one else ever sucked your dick?" 

"Not that I've told you about." 

"You have. Bernadette Beckford, fourth year. Samantha Clark, fourth year as well. John York, fifth year. Kicked a hole in the broom cupboard door when I found out about that one. Punched one as well. Broke my hand doing that." Sirius held up one hand in front of Remus and then circled his other hand around so that his chest pressed to Remus's back. "Broke this bone right here," Sirius said pointing just below his middle finger.

"Sorry," Remus said. 

"Don't be sorry. Madam Pomfrey fixed me up." Remus was starting to feel guilty when Sirius, who always went too far, added. "She fixed my hand at least. Then let me stay in a bed for a bit while I cried." 

"You fucker," Remus said, pushing Sirius hands away. "You didn't cry." 

"Yes, I did." Sirius wrapped his arms around tight around Remus while he wriggled and tried to get away. "Broke my heart, Moony, you tart." 

"You don't care enough to have your heart broken." 

The atmosphere in the loo changed with the abruptness of a lightning strike. Remus stopped struggling and Sirius's grip on him didn't loosen, but he stilled. Their eyes met in the mirror once again and this time something flashed in Sirius's eyes, making them look stormy and dark. 

Recklessness – aided by petty jealousy, ale, and the joy of being with Sirius, despite his protestations – overtook Remus. He quickly undid his trousers, pulling his cock out, stroking it. 

"Like something you see, Padfoot?" The question needed no answer. Remus knew Sirius well enough to know his deep admiration for Remus's long, thick, brilliant cock, and the look on Sirius's face – wide-eyed and his mouth slightly open, breath coming fast – confirmed exactly what Remus knew. 

"Fuck, love your cock," Sirius said, wrapping his large hand around Remus and aiding him with his strokes. He brought his other hand to his mouth pulling his middle and index fingers between his lips, sucking them lewdly as he slicked them with his spit. 

He wrapped his arm around Remus, pulling him close. Reaching behind spread his arse cheeks apart, he slowly fingered his arse. 

"God!" Remus cried out as the fingers breached him and he stroked faster. 

"You don't even have to ask. You know I like what I see," Sirius whispered in Remus's ear. He twisted his wrist as he stroked Remus and reached lower to cup his balls. "Love watching you fuck your hand, love sucking your dick, love your dick in my arse. Love it all the time. Come on my hand, Moony." Sirius said the last bit so quietly that Remus almost didn't hear it. He felt it the way Sirius's fingers thrust in and out of his entrance, the way he stroked his hand faster than Remus moved his on his cock. "Cover me in your come, so I can lick it. Then I can fuck you with it." 

Remus buried his head in the crook of Sirius shoulder and cried out as he came harder than he had all day. Hell, all month. 

Before he had even come back down from his orgasm, Sirius smeared come on his beautiful, full lips then licked them clean, and Jesus fucking Christ if Remus could've come again he would have from that alone. Then in a whirl of motion, Sirius stepped on Remus's trousers to kick them away, undid his jeans, and stroked his cock with Remus's come. 

Remus backed onto to the edge of the sink, the porcelain freezing and the corners jabbing into his legs, but he didn't care. He leaned back, tilting his hips just so and opening himself as much as he could for Sirius. 

Sirius pressed the head of his cock in and a moan of desperation escaped from Remus's throat. He had wanked (twice) and been sucked off already today, but until this moment, Remus hadn't realized that what he needed was Sirius inside him. Deep inside. 

Slowly, Sirius moved in and out. With each push in, he went a little further, until he was in Remus as far as he could go. Remus clung to Sirius's back, holding himself up and trying to move, to make Sirius fuck him harder. 

"Stop, Moony," Sirius whispered. 

"God, no. Fuck me, oh god, please fuck me." Remus was desperate for friction, for the Sirius to make him ache with pleasure. 

"Moony?" Sirius shrugged his shoulder so Remus lifted his head to look at him. 

Remus opened his eyes, looking down at Sirius's stomach, the muscles flexing with effort at holding still. "What?" Remus said, breathless and desperate. 

Sirius pressed his forehead to Remus's so that Remus had no choice but to look in his eyes. "God, I love you," Sirius said, and he snapped his hips. Remus cried out in surprise that was followed by a rush of pleasure. 

"Don't stop," Remus said, pushing down and trying to ride Sirius's cock. 

Sirius fucked Remus hard and fast, not taking time to get Remus hard again, not doing anything but taking his pleasure in Remus's arse. Remus loved every second of it. The stretch, the pounding, the ache that Sirius's cock gave him. He wanted it more, and harder, and faster. Remus clung to Sirius, taking every thrust, every roll of the hips until Sirius's movements took on a staccato feel and he was cursing and crying out balls deep in Remus's arse, filling it with his come. 

They held onto to each, Sirius still deep inside Remus, hot and panting. Remus laid his head on Sirius's shoulder, not wanting any space between them. 

Usually when a bloke was fucking you, be it in the mouth, the arse, or anywhere else they couldn't be held accountable for what they said. Sirius was the exception to that rule. He always meant what he said and said what he meant, and even if his tongue did go too far, he would back it up no matter what. 

A little drunk, Remus tried not to laugh as it occurred to him that Sirius had just told him he loved him in the dirty loo of a pub while he fucked him on a dingy sink. It wasn't some quick and dirty fuck...well, it was – but more than that, it was desperate desire which was all the romance Remus needed. 

Remus lifted his head from Sirius's shoulder to kiss him on his beautiful, sweet mouth. It was soft andwet. 

"Don't be jealous about some thing with a bird that happened a hundred years ago," Sirius said, holding Remus's head close. 

"I'm an idiot sometimes," Remus said, apologetically. 

They moved slowly, looking for their discarded clothes and getting redressed. 

"You didn't really break your hand, did you?" Remus said as he put on his trainers. 

"You're not the only one who's an idiot," Sirius said, pulling his jumper over his head. 

Remus chortled and said, "The crying though. You didn't do that?" 

Sirius clamped his chest and said with dramatic bravado, "You broke my heart." 

"Tosser," Remus said as he reached to unlock the door. "Sorry you missed the start of the second half."

"I don't give a shit. I'm with you," Sirius said, straightening his scarf.

"You really don't care?" Remus asked sceptically. 

"Nah."

"But what if we were at a match?" 

Sirius grinned. "I'd fuck you in a loo at the stadium." 

"Promise?" Remus asked. 

"Sure, why not." 

"Good. Look what I have." Remus reached into the inside of his pocket and pulled out two tickets. 

"What?" Sirius snatched them from Remus's hand and gaped as he read that they were indeed tickets for today. "How did you? You can't afford this, can you?" 

"Ludo Bagman runs a Muggle sports book," Remus said. "Not the only one who knows a thing or two about footie." 

"Moony, wow...I...I...I'm not sure what to say, honestly." Sirius looked at him with pure boyish delight. 

"I only won two. Sorry. You can take James if you want." Remus meant that, it would hurt, but he meant it. 

"Fuck James." Sirius grabbed Remus by the wrist and dragged him from the loo. "Let's take my motorcycle to Emeritus." 

Sirius took Remus to the alley and by some of Sirius' unpredictable magic, Sirius's bike was there. Sirius climbed on first and the engine roared to life. Remus clambered on behind him and held tight. 

Sirius looked over his shoulder and said loudly over the rumble of the engine, "For the Gunners, I'm not sure I'll be able to tear myself away." 

Remus smiled and said, "I understand. I'm sure we can manage later." 

"Or before. Been meaning to fuck you on my bike for ages."


End file.
